Spring Breeze
by Jorickwhitestar
Summary: Based off of the spring time of my ACWW game. Follow through the life of Jorick during the spring. Where he finds money, friends, beauty, and love. Sure to make you want to read chapter after chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all you peoples out there. My names Jorick Whitestar but you can all just call me Jorick. I found this site because my friend told me about it. I'm in high school but that's all you're getting from me. Oh and if you like my fan fics you should check out my friend's, Kyoku Neko-chan, fan fics. She's way better then I am. So yeah that's about it. Oh yeah this is a fan fiction about my animal crossing wild world game. And yes Dizzy likes Jorick. Oh and all the characters aren't animals… they're animal humans… you know with just the ears and tails of animals.

Spring Breeze

Ch 1 Whitney's request

"Jorick, where were you last night. You didn't come to my party. I was really hoping you would be there".

"Oh crap," moaned Jorick as an elephant with a shovel in his hand came charging towards him. Jorick broke out into sprint. "Why does this elephant only follow me!!!!" Jorick screamed.

"J-baby don't run, I love you", Dizzy screamed. Jorick turned his head around to see that Dizzy had gained a lot of ground.

"Damn that elephants quick" Jorick swore. He snapped his head from side to side in search for a place to hide. He rounded a corner and found the perfect place. "He'll never find me in an apple tree" Jorick whispered to himself. He scrambled up the tree and looked down through the leaves.

"J-baby where are you. You can't hide forever you know" Dizzy cooed with large blush marks on his face.

"_I can try_," thought Jorick. Dizzy looked around a few times, sighed, then took his shovel and dug a hole at the bottom of the tree. He then buried something in the ground and left. Jorick jumped from his hiding spot and popped his X-ray specs on. "Ha! Nice try Dizzy" Jorick exclaimed as his specs focused on a newly planted pit fall seed. He took his shovel from his rucksack and dug up the seed. "I think I'll plant this outside of Dizzy's house" he laughed.

"You are the weirdest person I've ever met" came a giggle from behind a near by pine tree. Whitney came into view.

"Oh Whitney" Jorick said. He was blushing like crazy. "Um…so…can I do something for you?"

"Yeah actually…" Whitney started to say but then stopped.

"What is it?" Jorick asked.

"Oh nothing" Whitney sighed. "Actually there's this new dress at the Able Sister's that just came out. Do you think you could get it for me?" Whitney asked innocently.

"Of course" Jorick exclaimed "but first I need to go do something". Jorick had an evil gleam in his eye. Then he laughed manically. "A hum, so…yeah… you want to come with me."

"I kind of have to" Whitney said. She sighed and walked over to Jorick. "So what is this big old maniac move you're going to do to Dizzy, and how can I help"

"I need pit fall seeds, and lots of them" Jorick whispered.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I don't like this" Whitney whispered, "Dizzy will be back any moment".

"Don't worry, I sent him on a wild fossil chase" Jorick laughed. Somewhere from the far side of town Jorick and Whitney heard someone scream "Damn it, just another roid".

"Not just that you don't know what will happen if you bury five pitfalls in the same spot, it could be dangerous" Whitney said worried.

"Oh come on Whitney, it's just Dizzy" Jorick said sarcastically.

"Har har, very funny Jorick" Whitney snapped slapping Jorick's shoulder in the progress.

"Sorry" Jorick laughed. "Besides I'm almost done". After shoveling on the last bit of dirt over the pitfalls, Jorick put his arm around Whitney. "Dizzy will never see it coming"

"Nope" Whitney said. "So now that that's done, can we go get that dress" Whitney begged.

"Of course" Jorick said running his hands through his spiked white hair. "And who knows" he cooed "they might have something I want".

"Ok fine, but I get to make sure it works ok," Whitney sighed "because frankly some of your fashions suck".

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Oh wow, Jorick look" Whitney squealed as she pointed forward.

"Whoa, two bird wing butterflies" Jorick said amazed.

"Aren't they beautiful, they're my absolute favorite bug" Whitney cooed. This gave Jorick an idea.

"I have to catch them" Jorick thought as he started rummaging through his rucksack. "How did this get in here" Jorick questioned as he pulled out a sexy bright pink thong.

"Oh you pervert" Whitney screamed as she slapped Jorick across the face. She ripped the thong out of Jorick's hands. "Hey this is mine" Whitney exclaimed. She looked at Jorick and slapped him again.

"I swear I don't know how that got there" Jorick cried rubbing his cheek. "Ah here it is" Jorick said as he pulled out his high tech launcher net. "You go ahead and lay claim on that dress, this shouldn't take long" he whispered. He aimed his net and fired. "Damn I missed". Jorick went running after the butterflies.

"Ok but don't be long" Whitney called after him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Oh Whitney is going to love these" Jorick said holding the bug cage that held the two Bird wings up to his eye level before putting them into his rucksack. Suddenly there was a scream. "Whitney!!" Jorick whispered. "What was happening" he thought. He sprinted towards Able's. When he arrived he looked into the window. There was a person in the store holding a gun in his hand. He was wearing a mask so Jorick couldn't see his face but by his ears and tail he was a black wolf. As Jorick looked around he saw Whitney. She was being held hostage along with five other people, two of them being the shop owners. The black wolf walked over to Whitney and kneeled down. He started to say something. Whitney turned her head in disgust. "I have to do something" Jorick thought. He thought for a second then made a decision. From out of his rucksack Jorick pulled out a white katana.

"Who the hell are you" Jorick yelled as he burst through the door, white katana in hand.

"Does it matter" the wolf laughed. He held up his gun and shot at Jorick. Jorick deflected it with his katana as if it were a pebble of a boulder.

"You asked for it" Jorick yelled and lunged at the wolf. Suddenly he was gone. He then appeared right in front of Jorick. His gun pointed at Jorick's heart and fired. Jorick collapsed.

"No" Whitney screamed.

"You know him" the wolf chuckled. He pointed his gun at Jorick and laughed. "You won't know him now".

Then the gun was shredded into pieces. "What" screamed the wolf. He looked up to see Jorick standing there unscathed.

"Bullet proof armor" Jorick laughed before knocking the wolf out and binding him with rope. He went over and cut the shop owners ropes; they then ran over to the phone and called the police. He cut the other shopper's ropes and then finally Whitney's.

"Oh my god Jorick I was so worried" Whitney started crying "when you collapsed I thought for sure you were..." Jorick put his finger over her lips

"It's ok, its ok it's over. You're safe now, it's over" he whispered as he pulled her close to him. "So where is this dress you wanted"? Whitney started to laugh slightly with tears rolling down her face.


	2. Chapter 2

(Hey everyone, it's me again sorry if I left you hanging there without the next chapter but I was having a writer's block (followed by massive headaches TT-TT). Anyways, I hope you all missed me (even though you were probably glad I stopped writing). So with no further ado I introduce Spring Breeze chapter 2.)

Spring BreezeCh. 2 Yin-Yang wolf with a side of crepes

Three Weeks after the incident 

'I love you, you love me'. The words pounded in Jorick's head as the beat at the door trudged throughout the house. "Oh hell, please don't tell me it's him", Jorick moaned. He got up from his seat on the couch and meandered to the door. He looked through the peephole to see the elephant known as Dizzy, or as Jorick liked to say "the mental freak who had an annoying attraction to me", standing on the other side. Resentfully he opened the door.

"Hey J-baby I was wondering if you would like to go with me to…" SLAM! Jorick didn't want to hear what Dizzy was about to say. He didn't need to. It was probably another invite to go on a "man outing" to some fancy restaurant, or as Dizzy would like, a dark closet. The thought sent a shiver down Jorick's spine. "J-baby, open the door…please let me in" came Dizzy's voice in a mournful tone.

"No, never will I open my door to you, and never will I go on a date with you, so just go away!", Jorick screamed at the door. He walked back to his seat on the couch as Dizzy pounded on the door.

"But J-baby I love youuuuuuuuu" Dizzy cried. The pounding lasted for about a minute before it died out. Jorick sat attentively, waiting to see what would happen. He knew Dizzy wouldn't give up that easily. So he waited with ill thought boiling in his head. After about a minute a light knock came from the door.

"Dammit I thought I told you to go away!", Jorick yelled.

"Okay fine, I'll leave" came a depressed voice that was definitely not Dizzy's. Jorick jumped over the couch and ran to the door. On the other side was Jorick's best friend, Wolfgang. He was wearing a black hoody that covered everything on his head but his ears. His black pants were down over his black shoes. Attached to his pants was a black chain that kept switching from black to red as it moved through the suns light.

"Wolfgang, hey sorry about that I thought you were someone else" Jorick exclaimed lamely as he checked around the corners of his house. He looked at Wolfgang again. Something didn't seem right then he figured it out. Wolfgang was crying. "Oh my god dude are you ok"

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU YELL AT ME" Wolfgang yelled at Jorick. Jorick stumbled back and fell on his butt. Wolfgang suddenly became mellow again. Then he started to bawl. "I'm sorry" he sniffed, "I've just been really down after I learned…some horrible news" he said. Something was up Jorick realized.

"How about you come on in" Jorick ushered to the open door. Wolfgang walked in and Jorick went in after him. He closed the door and started to walk towards the kitchen to make some green tea and crepes when he heard a loud whack hit the door. Jorick ran over and opened it to find an unconscious Dizzy lying on the doormat. Jorick looked both ways before kicking Dizzy off of the mat. He walked back into his house and locked the door. Wolfgang had fallen asleep on the couch. "I'll wake him when the food is ready" Jorick whispered to himself. He walked into the kitchen and put a pot of water on the stove for the tea then set to work on the crepes. Using his expertise cooking skills (and his steps to cooking for dummies book) he whipped together is award winning crepe batter and cooked it to perfection even before the water started to boil. He popped some green tea into the water with two tea leafs and set that to cook. He then added some cool whip to the crepes and a nice strawberry blend.

Jorick walked out with a plate stacked high with crepes. He walked over to Wolfgang and kneeled down to look at Wolfgang's closed eyes. "Wakey wakey Wolfgang" Jorick whispered, no reponse. "Dude wake up" Jorick said, still no response. "Get your lazy ass of my couch" Jorick yelled, no response. Jorick prodded Wolfgang in the head and his eyes snapped open. "HOLY SHIT" Jorick yelled in surprise. Wolfgang's normally yellow eyes had become completely covered in two huge yin-yang signs. Jorick fell over his coffee table and hit his head on his bookcase. The last thing he remembered was everything going black.

(There you have it…well not much to say. Yep ok so yeah I hope your hungry after the whole crepe thing…AND NO I WILL NOT POST MY CREPE RECIPE FOR ALL OF YOU RAVENGING CREATURES WHO PREY OFF OF INOCENT PEOPLE WHO LIKE TO POST THEIR FAMILY RECIPES.)


End file.
